


Dodging Destiny

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: What was the real reason Sara left NYC?





	Dodging Destiny

DODGING DESTINY

AN: I sometimes wonder if the real reason Sara took the job in London was because she was afraid of what her life with Neal would be like. I wonder if she 'saw' the future and didn't like what she 'saw.' I decided to write this story exploring that question. Enjoy!

"I guess you're ready to go." Peter said as Sara entered his office.

Sara shook her head as she quickly shut the door. "I haven't told Neal yet."

"He doesn't know about the job offer or the move?"

Sara shook her head again as she sat and crossed her legs.

"You're gonna start in 2 weeks. When had you planned on telling him?"

"…in another week." Sara said knowing what Peter's reaction would be. "I don't want to tell him and have a long, awkward goodbye. I just want to tell him and then be gone days later."

"That's all there is to it?" Peter asked.

"What else would there be?"

"You got a taste, about a month ago, of how Neal's life is in regards to close calls. That Rembrandt that he stole…."

Sara nodded. "You don't have to remind me, Peter. I remember it quite well."

"I know that that's not how you like to do things, Sara." Peter stated. "You like all your 'ducks' in a row sort of speak."

"I do like things that way. But, since I've been with Neal…." Sara let the sentence drop.

Peter smiled. "You enjoy the unpredictability."

"I enjoy the fun and spontaneity."

Peter nodded. "…the multibillion dollar spending spree."

"Not everything Neal and I do together is illegal."

"No," Peter conceded. "But you…follow him in quite easily."

Sara sighed. "That's part of the problem. He's…I let my guard down too far. I want to live the fantasy that his life seems to be, sometimes. But, at the end of the day," She paused. "I need to come back down to Earth. And…sometimes it's a crash landing."

"It is easy to get caught up." Peter admitted.

"Like I told Neal, I don't cross any line I can't come back from." Sara stated. "And if I continue our relationship, Peter, that line will be crossed. And I would imagine, more than once." She shook her head. "I can't have that. I don't operate in that…world."

Peter looked at his visitor for a moment. "So, you're taking the job in London….?"

"I'm taking that job because it is a great opportunity for me, on many levels great pay, great apartment, a higher commission. And the timing is good."

Peter smiled.

"Not with Neal, the New York office is going through some restructuring and expansion. They want larger office space and to hire more agents. That would decrease my workload, at least initially." She sighed. "And yeah, I guess it does give me an out with Neal." She paused again. "It's hard, Peter. I have come to care a great deal for Neal. But, for all those reasons I stated…I just, it won't work. It can't work. And I let myself be blinded to that, for a while."

"Neal is going to try and change your mind." Peter knew how much his C.I. cared for Sara.

Sara nodded. "I know. But it would never work. I have to keep reminding myself of that."

"Neal's not the same man who stole that Rembrandt years ago." Peter stated.

"I know." Sara sighed. "I know."

THE END


End file.
